Krucza Łapa
Krucza Łapa – Były uczeń Klanu Pioruna. Został samotnikiem, mieszka na farmie razem z Jęczmieniem. Przyjaciel Ognistej Gwiazdy oraz Szarej Pręgi. Wygląd Krucza Łapa to mały, smukły, chudy, czarny kocur z białą końcówką długiego, cienkiego ogona oraz tego samego koloru piersią. Posiada bursztynowe oczy i ostre pazury. Historia Super Edycje (Super Edition Arc) Wizja Ćmiego Lotu :Krucza Łapa jest postrzegany we śnie jako przerażony kocur, który spogląda na ciało martwego lidera. Przychodzi i czeka na niebiesko-szarą kotkę, aby wrócić do życia. Po jej przybyciu doznaje ulgi. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy :Krucza Łapa jest jednym z czterech uczniów obecnych w Klanie Pioruna. Widać go jak odrywa liść z łodygi, kiedy jego brat, Zakurzona Łapa, atakuje go. Zaskoczony, Krucza Łapa wyskakuje w powietrze. Błękitna Gwiazda myśli sobie, że jest już od kociaka zbyt nerwowy, kiedy to jego matka, Rudzikowe Skrzydło, w połowie księżyca wyprowadziła go ze żłobka. Przywódczyni ma nadzieję, że nauczy się odwagi od mentora, którego mu przydzieliła – od Tygrysiego Pazura. [[Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy|Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy]] :Krucza Łapa pojawia się krótko, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda odwiedza go w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia. Pyta się przyjaciela, czy ma jakieś kłopoty, a po krótkim wahaniu Ognista Gwiazda mówi mu o dziwnych snach, jakie miał. Krucza Łapa pociesza go, mówiąc, że Klan Gwiazd pomoże mu. :Później, gdy Ognista Gwiazda wraz z Piaskową Burzą odbudowują utracony Klan, Klan Nieba, Krucza Łapa oraz Jęczmień zapraszają ich do spędzenia nocy w stodole. :Kiedy Krótki Wąs opuszcza Klan Nieba, Ognista Gwiazda myśli o Kruczej Łapie krótko, zauważając, że nie każdy kot jest odpowiedni do życia w Klanie. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Moc Trójki']] Widok Mimo, że nie pojawia się oficjalnie w ''Widok'', Szara Pręga wspomina swoje spotkanie w Kruczą Łapą, których jest niezapokojony o Ognistą Gwiazdę i zwraca uwagę w kierunku, w którym kierunku klany bywały. Ognista Gwiazda jest podekscytowany usłyszeć wieści o swoim starym przyjacielu i pyta Szarą Pręgę, czy z Kruczą Łapę wszystko w porządku. Szara Pręga mówi, że dwunożny w lesie nie mały pływu na farmę i że Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień wszystko u nich w porządku, co ulży Ognistej Gwieździe. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Przewodnik po Terenie']] Sekrety Klanów Krucza Łapa nie ma głównego wglądu- on jest tylko jak, można zauważyć uczniem, Tygrysiego Pazura. Bitwy Klanów Krucza Łapa czyni drobny wstęp w historie Zakurzona Łapa mówi: Cienie w lesie . Krucza Łapa zostaje wysłany z powrotem do Klanu Pioruna, przez swojego mentora Tygrysiego Pazura, by zaalarmować Błękitną Gwiazdę o wtargnięciu na ich terytorium przez Klan Cienia i jeśli to wymaga, przyprowadzić wsparcie. Ostateczny Przewodnik Krucza Łapa jest wspomniany na stronie Ognistej Gwiazdy, jako jeden z najbliższy przyjaciół Ognistej Łapy po jego przybyciu. Jest też wspomniany na stronie Pierzastego Ogona, że ocalił i uratował Pierzastą Łapę i Burzową Łapę z Ognistą Gwiazdą i Szarą Pręgą. Krucza Łapa pojawia się w Ostateczny Przewodnik, podczas ceremonii przywództwa Jeżynowego Pazura. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Novele']] Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, jednak znajduje się w spisie Klanów. Ciekawostki * Krucza Łapa umarł o wiele wcześniej niż Jęczmień, mimo, że ten jest od niego dużo starszy. * Gdyby Krucza Łapa, został wojownikiem, miał by na imię Kruczy Pazur lub Krucze Skrzydło. * Krucza Łapa umierał w tym samym czasie, co Ognista Gwiazda. * Vicky powiedziała, że Krucza Łapa nigdy nie będzie miał swojej partnerki i kociąt * Zostało ujawnione na Facebooku Vicky Holmes, że rodzicami Kruczej Łapy byli Kędzierzawa Skóra i Rudzikowe Skrzydło, a z nim w miocie był Zakurzona Skóra, choć Zakurzona Skóra robił wszystko, żeby mógł zaprzeczyć, że był spokrewniony z Kruczą Łapą. * Nadal wierzy w Klan Gwiazd, mimo, że jest samotnikiem. * Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień woleli by zginąć, niż pozwolić by Klan Krwi przejął ich stodołę i są bezpiecznie skontrolować to. * Krucza Łapa niemal na pewno ma nowe imię w Klanie Gwiazd, bo jego przedstawiciele zapowiedzieli mu to jeszcze za życia. Błędy * Został błędnie wspomniany z niebieskimi oczami. * Został błędnie nazwany ,,Kruczy Pazur'' przez Vicky. Galeria Krucza Łapa.Kociak.png| Jako kociak Krucza Łapa.Uczeń.png| Jako uczeń Krucza Łapa.Samotnik.png| Jako samotnik Krucza Łapa. Wojownik.png| Jako wojownik Krucza Łapa.png| W klanie Gwiazdy Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa.jpg| Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień.Manga Serce Wojownika.png| Wygląd Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia w Mandze "Serce Wojownika" Krucza Łapa.Manga Szara Pręga i Mille.png| Wygląd w Mandze "Szara Pręga i Mille" NO-9.jpg|Na okładce "Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy" Drzewo Genealogiczne en:Ravenpaw de:Rabenpfote fr:Nuage de Jais es:Cuervo nl:Ravenpoot fi:Korppitassu cs:Havran ru:Горелый Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Koty, które zmieniły klan Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera